


Tales of the Flesh

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Français | French, Love, M/M, Poetry, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sonnets
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: Un recueil de vers salaces et tendancieux nés du désœuvrement de leur auteure.





	1. Laudanum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pov. Erik

_Ton nom, ô Charles Francis, est celui d'un saint,_

_Mais moi Erik Lehnsherr, sait qu'il n'en est rien._

_Tes mains, merveilles incendiaires, me brûlent_

_Toutes les fois que là tu m'effleure et m'encule._

_Tu as les mains habiles comme un médecin,_

_Le talent de celles d'une vieille catin,_

_Pour faire jouir sans même plus d'un mot dire,_

_Pour faire écarter mes lèvres dans un soupir._

_Xavier, tu m'as enchaîné pire qu'un forçat,_

_Tu m'as fait sans repentir, esclave de toi._

_Mon laudanum, mon absinthe, porte ton nom,_

_Alors que j'oublie le mien sans rémission,_

_Quand ta langue se fait gourmande et insistante,_

_Et que je me perds dans ta bouche incandescente._

_Parfois, c'est jusqu'à la garde que tu me prends,_

_Ton vit laisse à son départ un vide béant._

_Lorsqu’au désespoir, il s'agit de le combler_

_C'est à tes longs doigts que je ne peux que songer_

_Quand sans un bruit autre que celui de la chair_

_Dans la chair, je m'envoie hâtivement en l'air._

_Je t'imagine me prendre, te faire tien,_

_Devant le miroir de notre salle de bain_

_Dans notre baignoire où tu m'as pris tant de fois_

_Où si souvent je me suis tout offert à toi._

_Mais point trop ne s'en faut, présentons tous honneurs,_

_Parfois c'est moi qui  fais aussi explorateur._

_Et c'est ainsi que je visite des contrées,_

_Qui jusque à ce beau jour étaient inviolées._

_Parce que je suis flatté de pouvoir le dire_

_Sur tes lèvres je suis ton tout premier soupir._

_Certains se disent que tu n'es qu'un débauché_

_Mais ils ne peuvent vraiment qu'à peine ébaucher_

_Ce que sous mes doigts j'ai appris à reconnaître_

_Tous les jours où tu m'ouvres large ta fenêtre._


	2. C'est notre histoire que l'on lira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pov. Charles

_Ton nom fait de toi mon seul Roi et mon Seigneur,_

_Sur mon corps, tu règnes, suprême. Sur mon cœur_

_Tu as tout ton Empire. Tout à ta merci._

_Visiteur en songes, tribut en poésie._

_A chaque fois que ma chair retrouve la tienne,_

_C'est mon don à une divinité païenne._

_Faire courir mes mains sur tes creux et valons,_

_Effleurer ton torse, titiller tes tétons_

_Sucer ton sexe stupré, cajoler ton cul._

_Admirer ton désir ainsi mis tout à nu._

_Je n'ai d'autre talent que t'aimer sans mesure_

_Et te le dire de la façon la plus sûre,_

_En laissant ainsi mes mains chanter leur chanson_

_Pour dire combien tu me fais perdre raison_

_Comment je me suis éperdument épris_

_De toi sans rémission et pourquoi j'envie_

_Moi juste de tes belles nuits le compagnon,_

_Les femmes qui se pavanent dans nos salons._

_Mais ce que tu susurres toujours me rassure,_

_Ce n'est pas seulement qu'un vit rendu si dur,_

_C'est le cœur ouvert d'un amant tout amoureux._

_C'est notre histoire que l'on lira, à nous deux,_

_Parce que nous sommes de la même matière_

_Que les rêves. Et nous perdurerons, fiers_

_Sous la plume des auteuresses créatives_

_Qui penseront nos escapades fugitives._

_Mais allons, reprenons depuis le tout début,_

_A toi et moi ensemble trente ans tout au plus_

_Nous avions quinze ans, nous étions alors voisins,_

_Mes tous premiers émois sont donc nés sous tes mains_

_Mes premières caresses, mes premiers baisers_

_Ne devaient être que de toi, mon bien-aimé._

_Alors tant que tu t'offrais à tous les regards,_

_Je voulais tellement que tu cries enfin Gare_

_Et que tu fasses de moi ton seul port d'attache_

_Que je te ceigne enfin d'une couronne d'ache_

_Après tes aventures sur terre et sur mer,_

_Je t'attendais, ta Pénélope salonnière_

_Quelle ne fut pas la joie de nos retrouvailles,_

_A peine alors avais-tu passé le vantail,_

_Tu posais sur mes lèvres un baiser vermeil_

_Que mes craintes fondaient comme neige au soleil,_

_Ta chair, tes inclinations, n'avaient cessé_

_D'être irrévocablement à moi dédiées._

_Et cette nuit-là, dans le secret de nos draps,_

_Tu me l'as promis, tu ne repartirais pas._

_Nous nous ficherions de tous les vils médisants,_

_Et tu t'es établi dans mes appartements._

_Comme il y a vingt ans, tu avais établis_

_Ton Empire sur mon cœur tout à fait transi._


End file.
